The object of the invention is a table tealight holder.
There are known table tealight holders with a special construction of the bottom. These holders have special forming at the bottom edge which enables to pile up the holders as in the Community Design No 000364039. There are also known table tealight holders with a bottom convex towards the inner part of the holder as in the Community Design No 000344015 which drains the excess liquid paraffin to the groove along the bottom circumference.
In these holders part of the liquid paraffin remains not used, which with large production of table tealight holders results in a substantial loss.